


In the Spirit of Giving

by Buttered_Walnut



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Fanart, Gen, Good Omens Holiday Swap 2019, M/M, Ratings: PG, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttered_Walnut/pseuds/Buttered_Walnut
Summary: This my gift to CastorGalaxy that was made for the Good Omens Holiday Swap! I hope you like Castor and anyone else seeing this!^^
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30
Collections: Good Omens Holiday Swap 2019





	In the Spirit of Giving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CastorGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastorGalaxy/gifts).



> I do apologize if the link breaks and the picture doesn't appear.TT


End file.
